


Freezing

by evilcupcake



Series: Mr.Evil [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, and Scott, im really sorry, poor Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past comes back to bite Derek in the ass but its Stiles who pays the price. Can he save him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> i really suck at writing fight scenes and sex scenes so i work around that whole thing

“You got to be fucking kidding me right now!” Stiles yelled, kicking the door. He searched his pockets franticly for his keys.

“There you are you little shits.” He smiled and pulled them out. He frowned when he didn’t see his house key. He gave Scott his key to get a game last week. He didn’t have to worry about getting in the house because his dad had been home when he got home but now his dad was on a vacation with Melissa.

“Well this fucking day just got better.” He mumbled. It just happen to be freezing outside and he forgot his jacket in his locker.

Today had been one bad thing after the other. His jeep broke down this morning on the way to school and he had to walk in the rain for four blocks. Then the pack is ignoring him today for reason he doesn’t know, and to put the cherry on his shitty day Mr. Harris gave him a week of detention.

He was scrolling through his contacts when the 10% left battery life popped up.  He hit dismiss and clicked Scott’s name.

“Hey Stiles, little busy here. I’ll call you back later.” Scott whispered. Stiles heard the click sound and he wasn’t that surprise Scott did that, but it still hurt.  Stiles glared down at his phone and searched for another name.

He started to shake from the coldness. His fingers were numb and he couldn’t feel his nose anymore.

“Damn you winter storm and your coldness.” He mumbled. He clicked Lydia and put the cold phone to his ear. He walked around to the back of his house when Lydia’s voice mail came on. Stiles hung up and put his phone in his pocket and continued to the back door.

He tried the nob, it wouldn’t turn. He glared at the door like it did this on purpose and sat down on the lawn chair that was closes to him.  He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts.

“Let’s see who can I call? I’ve already tried Scott and Lydia. Allison would be a no, she probably with Scott.” He stopped talking and tried her number. “Yap, defiantly with Scott. Maybe Isaac?” he had the same luck as the others.

“Ok, this is getting a little ridicules. I mean who doesn’t answer their phones? It could be a very important phone call. I could be dying!” he ranted at the gnome that was in his yard. His mother bought that a few months before she found out she was sick, they just didn’t want to get rid of it after she passed, even thou it scared the crap out of them.

“I got Peter or Derek. Who’s less crazy?” his teeth started to chatter. He set his phone down on his lap and rubbed his hands on his arms try to bring heat back into them. If he had his jeep he would just drive to his favorite dinner and have some hot chocolate. He shivered at just thinking about the hot chocolaty goodness.

He picked his phone up and hit Peter’s name. It went straight to voice mail.

“Damn it!” he only had one last hope, Derek.

“What do you want Stiles.” Derek growled. Someone a little cranky aren’t they Stiles thought.

“I’m not cranky now what do you want.” Derek growled.

“I-I didn’t m-mean to say t-that out loud. I n-n-need your h-help.” Stiles was shaking uncontrollably.

“Stiles what wrong!” Derek shouted.

“S-so c-cold.” He mumbled.

“Stiles where are you!” Why was Derek shouting so much?

“Home.” He didn’t hear anything from Derek. He looked at his phone and saw it was dead. He put his phone in his pocket and curled up in the uncomfortable lawn chair. He blew on his fingers to warm them up.

He tucked his hands under his legs and leaned back in the chair. His eyes started to get a little heavy and he yawned. I’m just going to close my eyes for a little bit, Stiles thought.

When he opened his eyes again it was to a blurry figure shaking him.

“J-just let me sleep.” Stiles mumbled. He could hear someone saying something to him but he just couldn’t really tell what they were saying. All of a sudden he was lifted out of the chair and held by something warm.

Stiles wrapped his arms around the warm things neck and snuggled into its chest. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

********************************

The gnome set as still as possible as the wolf carrying the boy passed by. Once he heard the car pull away the gnome shifted back to his self. He grabbed the gnome out from the bush and set it back in its right place.

He walked over the chair the boy was in and reached under the chair, and pulled out a little bag. He held it up to his face and smiled.

“That’ll teach Alpha Hale not to piss off witches.” He smirked. He pulled out his lighter and lite the edge of the bag and softly chanted a spell. The bag went up in flames and he threw the ashes in the air, letting the wind blow them away.

He walk out through the back gate and climbed into the awaiting car.

“Did you get it done?” the man asked. The blond hair and green haired man was hard to forget. If you didn’t do what he want he could easily kill you, with just a flick of his hand. The man was tall and lean, when you look at him you would think he couldn’t even hurt a fly.

“Yeah, I was able to do the spell and the wolf was too focused on the boy to notice me. After they left I finished the spell. The boy should be dead by morning.” The boy replied.

“Good.” The man drove away, back to his home.

*********************************

Derek was driving like a mad man to Deaton. He rushed through his doors and made a few hand guessers and growled out a few words. He then disappeared out the door and reappeared with Stiles.

“Bring him to the back room.” Deaton said as he stepped out of the way for Derek to get by. He gently set him on the table and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him as close as possible.

“What happened?” Deaton said pulling blankets out from a cabinet and covered Stiles in them.

“I’m not sure but he’s gotten worse in the last five minutes.” Derek said and whimpered. Deaton placed his hand on Stiles forehead and muttered a spell.

“It’s a spell and a very strong one. I’m afraid the only way to break this one is if the caster is dead.” Deaton moved over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a few jars. “I can mix a few things together to buy him a little more time, but it won’t be long I can give him another day, two at the most.”

“Do it. I’ll text Scott and he can look for the witch.” Derek replied. He pulled out his phone and Stiles whimpered and the sudden movement, Derek stilled until Stiles was fast asleep again. He quickly texted Scott and not long after the pack showed up and Deaton explained what happened.

Lydia and Isaac stayed. Lydia helped Deaton look up the spell that did this and Isaac warmed Stiles up.

“Lydia give this to Stiles and make sure he drinks all of it.” Deaton handed Lydia the small bottle filled with green liquid. She nodded and Isaac held Stiles up and opened his mouth. She poured the gross smelling liquid in his mouth and when he tried to spit it out, she closed and held his mouth close until he swallowed it.

“It’s working” Isaac whispered. He could feel some heat returning to Stiles body, not much but enough not to freeze him to death. Stiles lazily opened him eyes and looked around with his unfocused gaze. He leaned against Isaac and closed his eyes, he quickly fell back to sleep.

“That’s good but it won’t last. Let’s hope Derek finds the person responsible for this.” Deaton said going back to his books.

A few hours later Derek and Scott dragged a skinny red haired boy in. Derek had him by the neck with his claws barley pieces his skin. Scott stood on the other side of the boy wolf out.

“Tell him what you told me.” Derek growled out squeezing the boy’s neck a little bit.

“We wanted revenge. Alpha Hale killed my mom, and I wanted to take the most important person from him.” The boy wheezed out.

“Derek had to defend his pack. She killed one of his betas, a baby to be exact.” Derek tighten his gripped as he remember the day he felled Allison and Scott. The baby girl, Amy, had been two days old. The whole pack was on edge from the witch in the area so close to the new little pack member. She attacked while everyone was asleep, she had casted a spell to make everyone sleep and not wake up for hours.

Stiles was the first to wake and realized what happen, he also found the mangled body. Allison was never the same. She now never leave the pack house and she barley talks. It been a year and she still refuses to get the help she needs.

The boy’s eyes widen. “I didn’t know, I swear!” Derek could hear he was telling the truth.

“Undo the spell and I’ll let you go.” Derek growled. The boy nodded the best he could and Derek let him go. He held his hands up at Stiles and chanted. Stiles started to glow a weird shade of pink, it then soon disappeared.

“There. He should be fine now.” The boy sagged, tried from the spell.

“Should?” Derek questioned.

“For sure.” The boy corrected.

“You can leave and don’t you ever set a foot in Beacon Hills again or I will kill you.” Derek growled, showing him his red eyes. The boy nodded and slowly stood up and staggered out of the vet’s office. He then came back in and Derek growled.

“I forgot to mention my dad is in town to and he also wants to hurt your family. I just don’t know how, he won’t tell me his plans, but it’s not going to be as easy as mine.” The boy said, he then turn and walked away.

“Keep an eye out for the witch.” Derek order. He then picked Stiles up and carried him to his car.

“W-what?” Stiles slurred, he opened his eyes.

“Shh go back to sleep, you’ll be home soon.” Derek whispered. Stiles grunted and closed his eyes.

**********************************

When Stiles opened his eyes he was in a strange bed. He tried to get up and there was a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He squirmed and the person behind his growled.

“Stop moving stiles.” The voice said sleepily. Was that Derek? He wiggled again and the person wrapped their arm tighter around him. Yap that was Derek. Why was he in Derek’s bed?

Derek then rolled him on to his back and leaned over him.

“Stiles.” He growled, flashing his red eyes.

“The whole red eye trick doesn’t work on me, remember sourwolf.” Stiles smirked. Suddenly Derek’s lips where on Stiles. Stiles stilled for a moment then kissed back. Derek kissed his way to Stiles ear.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Derek whispered. He gently kissed his along Stiles jaw and back up to his lips. He pulled back and looked into Stiles eyes. “Please.”

Stiles could see it was hurting him whatever happened. Why couldn’t he remember?

“I’ll try not to.” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips and pulled him in for another kiss. Derek kissed him back but far to Stiles liking he pulled back, and laid down next to Stiles and pulled him close. Stiles laid his head on Derek’s chest and settled his hand on Derek’s chest, they intertwined their legs.

“Derek?”

“Hmm?”

“What happen? The last thing I remember I was really cold and locked out of the house and no one would answer their phone.” Stiles looked up at him.

“It was a witch. The son of the witch who killed Amy. He put a spell on you that was design to freeze you to death.” Derek said pulling Stiles closer. “I almost lost you.” He whispered.

“How am I alive?” stiles whispered, afraid to speak those words any louder.

“Scott and I found the witch, he didn’t know the full story about his mother. After he found out and I agreed not to kill him, he undid the spell and left town.” Derek rubbed his hand up and down Stiles back.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” He didn’t even have to ask he already knew.

“The boy’s father still out there and he has something worse planned for you. He wants to take away the most important thing in my life, like I did him.” Derek closed his eyes and slowly reopened them. “I won’t let him hurt you.”

“I know you won’t.” Derek heard no lie when Stiles said that. He smiled and kissed Stiles forehead and relaxed. For now they can just be Stiles and Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like :)  
> i might do a second part not sure yet  
> tell me what you would like to see happen :)


End file.
